My Oc story: mew mew sweet
by Sweet sensations yt
Summary: My tokyo mew mew oc story :P , clair amai, born in america , she moved to japan cause , why not?. Clair earns money by singing at the park. One day momomyo ichigo asks if she has any strange marks then clair ends up being a mew mew!
1. The begining

**Hey!!! I'm super excited for this story cause I don't have to follow any rules of character acting. Well with my oc. Anyways let me give you some backstory. ;)**

Hi! My name is Clair Amai. I lived in America until I moved to Tokyo. I know Japanese and I love the culture. Which is why i moved here. I lived by myself in a decent size house. Two stories and an attic. Only 2 bedrooms, and 2 restrooms. In my room I have a full size bed and a bay window. I have a bathroom in my room too.

End POV

Clair was walking home from school. Suddenly the ground shook. Clair fell to her knees and looked around. Suddenly part of a building fell on top of her.

Clair looked around. There was an endless abyss of white. Then there was an arctic fox sitting in front of her. It walked up to her. Clair held out her hand and the fox sniffed it. The fox then jumped inside of her. Clair woke up on the sidewalk. She shoved the debris off of her and got up. "That was a wierd dream.." she thought then she walked home. She threw her bag on the couch and ran upstairs. Clair collapsed in her bed. Clair sighed "so nice.."

Clair woke up the next day. "No school today!" Clair yawned. Clair threw on a red and white stripped tank top with ripped shorts. Clair walked to the park. And sat next to the fountain. Clair started singing. Then a girl with red hair threw down a $5 bill. **(No idea what that is in Japan)**

"Hey thanks!" Clair looked at her. "No problem! I'm momomyo ichigo!" Ichigo held out her hand. "I'm Clair amai" Clair took ichigos hand. "Have you noticed any strange marks?" Ichigo asked.

"Actually yes, on my shoulder." Clair pointed to a music note on her shoulder. "Come with me!" Ichigo grabbed Clair's wrist. "My tips!" Clair cried. "They will be there when we get back" Ichigo ran. "Your super fast" Clair Tripped. "It's the cat genes." Ichigo explained. "What?!" Ichigo stopped in front of this cute pink cafe. "Woah! Cute!" Clair stared at the heart windows on the cafe. "I found the 2nd member!" Ichigo walked in. Then a pink flying fluff ball came over and spit out a yellow pendant. "Thanks Masha" Ichigo caught the pendent and gave it to Clair. "Say the first words that come to your heart!"

"Ok.." Clair hesitated. "Mew mew sweet metamorphosis!"

Clair transformed into a bright pastel skirt with sprinkles on it with lace on the end. She wore a fluffy choker with the pendent attacthed to it. She has attic fox ears and tail. **(Look at my profile pic for example). **"What happened to me!?" Clair touched her fox ears "soft..".. "hah yea, your a mew mew! You have to help me save the world from aliens." Ichigo explained. "ALIENS!?! I DIDNT KNOW THOSE EVEN EXISTED!!" Sweet (Clair) panics. "Yea well-" Ichigo was interrupted by masha "Alien alert! Alien Alert!" Masha warned "where?!" Ichigo asked. "In the park! In the park!" Masha reported. "Let's go!" Ichigo transformed "Mew mew strawberry! Metamorphosis!

For ichigos outfit look it up 

( Tokyo mew mew ichigo)

(Cause idk how to put in links ;-;)

Ichigo and sweet ran to the park and looked around. "Masha did you make a mistake again?" Ichigo asked

"No! No!" Masha

"Hey there kitty! Did you get a new friend?" A voice asked

"Who's that?" Sweet asked confused

"Kisshu" Ichigo rolled her eyes "he's very flirty"

"Well I got a friend too. And we will destroy this noobie!" Kisshu chuckeld.

"I won't let you!" Ichigo called

"Chimera animal Go!" Kisshu threw a jellyfish like creature at a nearby monkey. The jellyfish went into the monkey transforming it into a mutant.

"WHAT IS THAT!?" Sweet yelled her fur standing on end

"It's a chimera animal! Foxy" another voice called

"How many of there are you!?" Sweet called searching the area

"There four of us, but only two of us are here!" Kisshu sat midair

"Enough chat and fight!" Ichigo pounced at the monkey

"Strawberry bell!" Ichigo summoned her weapon

"Strawberry... check!" Ichigo pointed her weapon at the monkey knocking it back.

"I've done most of the damage! Sweet call out the words that come to your heart!" Ichigo called

"Ok! I got this!" Sweet told herself.

"Candy... Claws!" Sweet ran to the monkey and slashed it with her claws. Her feet landed on the ground and her claws dissolved. The monkey shrieked and the jellyfish detached from the monkey. Masha came and ate the jellyfish.

"Good job, sweet!" Ichigo highfived her

"That was pretty good for a noobie" the voice taunted

"Who are you?!" Sweet snarled , annoyed

"My name is Akumu but I'll be sure to bring my friend next time."

"One of your alien friends?" Sweet asked

"No my dog" Akumu grinned then kisshu and Akumu teleported away.

"How annoying" Sweet sighed

"Mommy look! Those girls have ears and tail!" A boy tugged on his moms arm. His mom looked up at them and stared in shock.

"RUN!" Ichigo called and the two girls sprinted away into the forest.


	2. Ships

**Wooh!!! The ships get real here :3**

Akumu sighed "that fox girl is kinda cute, dāku" Akumu threw a tennis ball for his dog to fetch. "Why am I talking to a dog?" Akumu asked himself

"Why talk to a dog about girl problems when you got me?" Kisshu teased

"Oh hey Kisshu." Akumu looked up

"So you like foxy eh?" Kisshu asked teasing again

"Don't try me, I know you like that cat girl." Akumu Snapped

"She's fun to tease" Kisshu shrugged

"So what you like about snows?" Kisshu asked sitting down next to Akumu on his bed.

"I don't know.. she's just cute. And sweet." Akumu joked

"So funny I forgot to laugh." Kisshu put his hands behind his head.

"What do you like about whiskers?" Akumu returned his question

"She's cute, and she's jumpy, a fun toy." Kisshu replied

"Look at us having a crush on our enemies." Akumu sighed.

"Yea that might interfere later on.." kisshu sighed

"But our home planet is freezing! With the power of mew aqua that our ancestors created we can reclaim the earth." Kisshu reminded him

"Yes I know" Akumu shooed away the thought of their loved ones freezing.

"Maybe we can find their weaknesses!" Akumu thought out loud

"Good idea!" Kisshu responded

Sweet (lol pun)

Clair walked to the park. She was wearing a jean jacket with a military green shirt underneath, wearing dark jean shorts. "I hope my tips are still there." Clair sighed

Then ichigo ran up to her. "Clair! We...need to go... to the... lake." Ichigo panted. "Alright let's go!" Clair ran towards the lake, ichigo close behind. When they arrived a dog jumped on top of Clair. "Ah! Cute!! But you need to get off of me." Clair giggled as the dog licked her face.

"I see dāku likes you!" Akumu chuckled

"This husky is yours?!" Clair ruffled dākus fur

"Yup!" Akumu replied

"He's so cute!" Clair petted dāku.

"I guess she gets distracted easily." Akumu sighed

"Hey kitten!" Kisshu tapped on ichigos shoulder causing her to jump.

"Gah! What do you want!?" Ichigos tail and ears popped out. "Ugh I hate these things." Ichigo grumbled

"Why does that happen?" Clair asked sitting on the ground with dāku resting his head in her lap.

"It happens when my heart rate goes up." Ichigo grumbled so kisshu wouldn't know this and use it to tease her.

"Anyways we came here to fight." Akumu said then launched a jelly fish to the ground. A giant spider grew from the ground.

"GAH! WHAT IS THAT!?" Clair jumped.

"Mew mew sweet! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"Mew mew strawberry! METAMORPHOSIS!"

"I hate bugs!" Sweet held her arms near her chest

"Oh really?" Akumu smirked then he teleported behind sweet and wrapped his hands around her.

"Huh?!" Sweet looked at the arms around her waist.

"Hold on tight!" Akumu said and then he flew into the air.

"Ahh!" Sweet shut her eyes as tight as she could

"Don't drop me!" Sweet pleaded

"I won't! Dāku would get mad at me." Akumu smiled

Sweet sighed in relief.

"I need to get back down there, Akumu!" Sweet informed

"Nope! I gotta keep you away from your cat friend. So kisshu can do his thing." Akumu said

"Do what?" Sweet asked, concerned

"Nothing!" Akumu lied

"Hmph.." Sweet sighed. Then she unwrapped a candy bar.

"What ya got?" Akumu asked

"Chocolate. Have you never heard of it?" Sweet replied

"No... can I have some?" Akumu asked.

"I guess..." Sweet broke off a piece and gave it to Akumu

"Oh I guess you can't grab it... here open ur mouth I'll put it in." Sweet plopped the chocolate in akumus mouth.

"That's good!" Akumu replied

"Yea! Many people like it." Sweet smiled eating the rest

Chocolate and strawberry (puns) 

"Where did Akumu take sweet?!" Ichigo growled

"In the sky" Kisshu replied

"Why?!" Ichigo hissed

"So I can do my thing" Kisshu smiled

"Do what?" Ichigo asked

"Nothing!" Kisshu lied

"Chimera animal, attack! Kisshu commanded

The giant spider then rushed towards Ichigo. Ichigo managed to jump over the spider ,with her cat like powers, and land on her feet behind it. The spider slowly turned around and ruched at her again.

"The spider can only move fast in one direction." Ichigo thought

Ichigo jumped over the spider again. "Strawberry bell!" Ichigo summoned her weapon. Then jumping behind the spider again. "Ribbon... Strawberry Check!" Ichigo pointed the weapon at the spider. The attack killed the Chimera animal. "Hah... I defeated it!" Ichigo panted.

"Fine I guess you win. But we might just take sweet with us." Kisshu smirked.

"What! No!" Ichigo growled

"What's stopping us?" Kisshu chuckled

"This... strawberry bell!" Ichigo summoned her weapon

"Ribbon... strawberry check!" Ichigo pointed her weapon at kisshu

"Agh!" Kisshu growled before teleporting away.

"Sweet?! Ichigo called the sun was setting its been 2 hours since the battle. "I can check her house.." ichigo thought, then ran to her house. Ichigo rang the doorbell.

Nobody answered. Ichigo jumped up onto a tree and looked in to her bay window. Sweet was sleeping in her bed. "Ok, she's alright" ichigo sighed in relief. Then went home herself

Akumu and sweet (during the battle)

"That's good!" Akumu replied

"Yea many people like it" Sweet smiled eating the rest

Sweet unwrapped a smaller candy.

"If you give me that I'll take you home." Akumu said

"How do you know where my house is?!" Sweet asked

"Uh.. that's not important" Akumu smiled nervously m

"Here." Sweet put a small lollipop in akumus hand. Akumu teleported into sweets room.

"Thanks" Sweet smiled

"No problem." Akumu returned the smile then teleported away.

Akumu's room

Akumu sat on his bed with dāku. Akumu studied the candy. Kisshu walked in.

"Watcha got there?" Kisshu asked

"Candy" Akumu replied still looking at it

"I think I know where that came from~" Kisshu teased

"Yea.." Akumu sighed then he put the candy down on his bed side table.

**Yes that's all for now. :3 bai **


	3. Unlucky

Clair was walking through Tokyo with ichigo. A green haired girl bumped into them. "I'm so sorry about that!" The girl bowed in apology. "It's fine!" Ichigo smiled and helped her up. "My names Momomyo ichigo. And this is Clair Amai" Ichigo introduced themselves.

"My names lettuce Midorikawa." Lettuce bowed in the traditional japanese greeting. Ichigo and Clair bowed.

"Friends?" Ichigo held her hand out.

"Yes." Lettuce shook her hand.

Little did they know that Kisshu was watching them from a tree. "How boring" Kisshu sighed and a parasite appeared in his hand. Kisshu grinned, he let it go and it fused with someone's dog. The owner screamed and fled. Ichigo and Clair looked at each other. The ran to the scream. "Bye Lettuce!" Clair waved.

"Mew mew sweet! Metamorphosis!" Clair transformed

"Mew mew strawberry! Metamorphosis!" Ichigo transformed.

Kisshu floated next to his monstrous creation.

"Kisshu! How dare you turn an innocent dog into a Kimera animal!?" Ichigo cried.

"For your evil actions we'll have to punish you!" Clair and Ichigo cried together.

Kisshu grinned. "Nice to see you again koneko-Chan" Kisshu said.

Ichigo growled and jumped up in the air. "Strawberry bell!" Ichigo cried summoning her weapon.

"Ribbon strawberry check!" Ichigo Aimed her weapon at the dog. The dog smacked Ichigo into a tree with his tail before the attack sent. Ichigo slid down the tree.

"Ichigo!" Clair called she turned to the dog.

"That's no way to treat a lady.. LET ME TEACH YOU SOME MANNERS!" Clair yelled at them.

"Candy claws!" A glove with sharp daggers on the knuckles appeared on her hand. Clair balled her fist and ran up to the dog she jumped up on top of its head and punched the dog. The daggers punctured him and she jumped down tearing the dogs fur.

Ichigo recovered and joined her. "Let try this again!" Ichigo got into battle stance. "Strawberry bell!" Ichigo summoned her weapon. Ichigo jumped into the air and aimed at the dog. "Ribbon, Strawberry check!" Ichigos attack hit this time and the parasite separated from the dog. The monster dissolved back into its regular form. Masha came and ate the parasite.

"Hmph" Kisshu chuckled. "I guess I lost. But I haven't lost this war yet. Bye koneko-Chan" Kisshu disappeared.

Ichigo and Clair transformed back.

"Ugh how annoying" Clair sighed

"Kisshu being Kisshu" Ichigo shrugged.

Clair and Ichigo walked back to the cafe.

"Girls! The aliens are attacking in the park." Ryo informed.

"What?! But we were just there" Ichigo looked at ryo.

"Then go back!" Shirogane ordered.

"Ugh! Your such a meanie!" Ichigo frowned and walked out of the cafe with Clair.

"Why do I have to do most of the work around here?" Ichigo complained.

Clair shrugged.

A few minutes later they got to the park. Ichigo and Clair looked around.

"There's nothing here." Ichigo sighed.

"Maybe we should walk around." Clair suggested and Walked around the park.

There was a scream Ichigo ran towards it. Clair got lost in the crowd of people fleeing. Clair got pushed to the ground with the people running around her. Like a fleeing herd.

"Mew mew strawberry metamorphosis!" Ichigo transformed.

Ichigo looked around there was a huge butterfly Kimera animal.

"How dare you turn this beautiful creation into a monster!" Ichigo growled at the indigo and green haired aliens. Akumu smirked and held up a parasite he threw it at a tree. The parasite fused with it and the tree came alive it's roots Burst from the ground and the vines twisted. Ichigo stared at it in shock. She turned looking for clair. She couldn't find her.

"Seems like your friend abandoned you" Kisshu cackled.

"Clair would never do that!" Ichigo yelled

"Maybe being a mew was too much for the poor fox" Akumu chuckled.

Clair waited for the people to clear. She got up and caught up to Ichigo. "I'm here!" Clair panted.

"Mew mew sweet! Meta-" Clair was interrupted by the tree wrapping its vines around her pinning her arms to her sides. Clair struggled the vines around her got tighter until she couldn't move. Clair growled. Akumu floated down to her. "Hey kitsune-Chan" Akumu smiled.

Clair turned away from him. "Leave me alone!" She hissed.

Akumu laughed and kissed her forehead. He floated back up to kisshu.

The giant butterfly flapped it's wings. Powder fell down on top of Ichigo. She looked at it and suddenly felt sleepy. She fell down on her knees and yawned.

"Are you tired koneko-Chan?" Kisshu floated down to her and held her chin forcing her to look at him. He smirked at her. Ichigos tired pink eyes glared at him.

"aw..Don't look at me like that, Ichigo" Kisshu smiled at her.

"Ribbon..lettuce rush!" A girl cried she pointed it at the tree holding Clair. Clair looked at the mysterious girl. "Lettuce?!" Clair looked at her and landed on her feet.

"Mew mew sweet! Metamorphosis!" Clair transformed

"Ribbon.. candy claws!" Clair cried and jumped up to the butterfly she tore its wings destroying the enchantment on Ichigo. Clair landed on the ground.

"Thanks girls now let's deal with this tree" Ichigo looked at the possessed tree.

A vine attacked Ichigo but she jumped over it. The vine kept going behind Ichigo and wrapped around Clair again. Clair struggled as the vine pulled her closer.

The tree succeeded and the tree pulled Clair up to the rest of its vines. Clair winced as the vines and branches wrapped around her and squeezed her tightly. Akumu chuckled and floated down to her he watched Clair struggle then watch her wince when the thorny branches Scraped against her.

Ichigo growled. "Strawberry-"

"Stop!" Lettuce cried interrupting Ichigo.

"If you attack the tree you can hurt Clair" lettuce pointed out. Clair was bruised and cut from lettuces attack earlier.

"Let her go!" Ichigo yelled at kisshu.

Kisshu grinned. "Nah"

Ichigo growled and looked at Clair. Akumu wrapped his arms around her neck in a hug.

Ichigo growled, deciding what she could do.

"Strawberry bell." Ichigo summoned her weapon and pointed it at the monstrous tree.

"Ichigo what are you doing?..." Lettuce asked

"I'm destroying the tree. I'm sorry Clair!" Ichigo called.

"Ribbon strawberry check!" Ichigo cried sending a mass of energy to the tree and Clair. Clair dipped her head trying to block the light. But the attack never reached her. Ichigo was on the ground, "I can't do it.." she wiped her face. Clair looked at Ichigo. "Ichigo it's okay!" She Called.

"Ribbon Minto Arrow!" A blue mew jumped in front of them and shot the arrow hitting the tree. Ichigo gasped softly and looked at the blue mew. "The names mint." The blue mew smiled at her. The tree groaned and released Clair. Clair stumbled on the ground. She looked up at Akumu. Akumu growled he looked down at the injured brown haired mew.

"4 against 2 isn't fair" kisshu floated in the air next to Akumu.

"Let's make this more fun!" Akumu threw a parasite at a sewing shop. A giant sewing machine grew from the building. The building crumbled to the ground.

The sewing machine came over.

The girls looked at it

"Attack!" Akumu ordered.

The monster threw giant needles at the girls. They dodged them. Clair ran to it and jumped on top of it.

"Ribbon… candy claws!" The daggered gloved appeared on Clair and she punched the giant machine.

It growled and it used its string. The string made a chaotic mess around the park wrapped around tree to tree like Security lasers in a bank. Clair looked around at the park she jumped off the machine and touched a string. "Have you ever heard of curiosity killed the cat?" Kisshu called

Clair growled. The string attempted to grab Clair but she jumped out of the way. "Don't touch the string!" Clair called

lettuce jumped up and attacked the machine using her castanets. The monster growled.

Clair flicked her ear in frustration

"Ribbon strawberry check!" Ichigo pointed her strawberry bell at the monster. It hit and a piece of it flew off. Clair jumped out of the way of the piece. Careful not to land on any of the strings.

Ichigo jumped up to attack the machine but Kisshu teleported in front of her and pushed her into one of the strings. The string disconnected one side from one of the trees and it wrapped around her and connected itself to the tree again.

"Candy claws!" Clair jumped up to Ichigo and slashed the string. It broke but grew back it wrapped around Clair and the broken halves connected. Pinning her arms to her sides. Clair growled at Akumu as he floated down to her. "It's a very unlucky day for you. Isn't it kitsune-Chan?" Akumu teased her with a smirk.

"What do you mean by that?" She growled

"We're taking you with us." Akumu whispered

Ichigo could hear cause of her cat ears. Ichigo and Clair's eyes widened they exchanged glances. Clair struggled but the string thickened. Ichigo and Clair gasped. Clair glared at Akumu. "Go away!" She cried.

Ichigo looked down at lettuce and mint fighting

They were fighting the monsterous machine, blowing attacks And using strategy. Clair narrowed her eyes at Akumu. "They'll win!" Ichigo burst. "They have too!"

Clair looked at her and nodded.

The sewing machine threw more needles at the girls. One caught onto mints wing and pinned her -by the wing- to a tree. Mint screamed in pain.

One of the needles caught onto lettuces outfit and pushed into one of the strings which tangled her up.

Akumu and kisshu brought clair and Ichigo down to the monster. They growled and looked up at the big machine. Akumu looked at his creation and nodded. It seemed to get the memo and it threw its attacks at the girls. They screamed in pain but were helpless. Kisshu chuckled at this and Ichigo glared daggers at him. He smirked at her. Clair growled "enough! Candy claws!" Clair's glove appeared. "Ribbon…Candy claws!" Clair twisted her wrist and grabbed the string, it took more strength since it thickened. She snapped the string and landed on the ground. It attempted to grab her again but she jumped back stumbling into Akumu. She looked up at him struggled to get away. Akumu chuckled and grabbed her embracing her in a hug. Clair shrieked and scratched him. He hissed and held his wound. Clair got up and ran over to Ichigo she cut the string and pulled her out of the way. They jumped over to their comrades and helped them. Kisshu growled. Pai and tart appeared behind him. Kisshu smirked and nodded at them.

Clair growled she picked up her phone and called someone. "Get to the park and fast!" She said and hung up. "Who was that?" Ichigo asked

"Just someone I met while performing at the park" Clair smirked.

A yellow mew came out of trees she backflipped onto the ground. "Puddings here! Na no da!" She threw her hands in the air finishing her act. "Pudding we need your help" Clair told her. Pudding looked at the aliens. "Nice to see you again" Kisshu looked at pudding

"Shut Up you pointy eared freak!" Pudding yelled.

"Don't be racist!" Akumu snapped he summoned his ninja stars and threw them at Pudding. Clair jumped in front of her and knocked them out of the air With her daggers. She narrowed her eyes at Akumu. Akumu smirked at her which gave Clair an uneasy feeling. Clair looked at the 4 aliens. She sweat dropped. (If you have seen anime you know what I mean) Ichigo caught on. "What are you planning?" She asked

"You'll see" Tart stuck his tongue out.

"Fuu rai San!" Pai pointed his fan at them. Clair gasped and jumped away. It hit Ichigo and she was thrown back into a tree she cried out in pain.

Tart used his powers and plants grew and wrapped around Ichigo . Ichigo winced and struggled. Soon she gave up and went limp. Kisshu smirked, Akumu looked at Clair "your turn" he smirked.

Clair growled

"Ribbon minto arrow!" Mint cried shooting at them.

"Lettuce castanets!" Lettuce used her attack.

They aliens dodged out of the way and Kisshu summoned his swords. Tart used his click clacks and threw them at Clair. Clair gasped and jumped up in the air but his click clacks managed to wrap around her leg. She hissed and landed in a tree she was balancing on a branch being quiet. Tart teleported next to her and took the click clacks back. Clair looked at him and shrieked. Tart grinned at threw them at her.

"Ribbon candy claws!" Clair sliced the click clacks in half she grinned at tarts mad expression.

Plants wrapped around her wrists and feet tying them together. She growled and tried to shake them off. She realized she was still on the branch and began to fall off she landed in arms she looked up and saw Akumu she hissed and struggled. Pai floated down to her holding a syringe. Clair hissed at him. Pai stuck it in her arm. A few minutes later Clair felt tired. But she fought to stay awake. Akumu looked at her he hugged her and Clair fell asleep..

"Ribbon minto arrow!" Mint shot at Akumu Akumu dodged it. The aliens grabbed Ichigo and teleported away.


End file.
